smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck The Bunny.
Buck The Bunny is a character made by Noah.4434 and the titular antagonist of the Ten Nights at Buck's Series. Appearance He is a gray bunny wearing a fedora with a white stripe he also wears a black bow tie he also carries a mircophone. Withered Buck Buck's appearance remains the same except his costume is torn in places everywhere. Phantom Buck His left ear is gone and he is missing a leg. Nightmare Buck He is the same except he has no mircophone he doesn't have any mini counterparts as Buster takes that role. Funtime Buck His appearance is a hybrid between his classic and withered version he has a Noah hand puppet on his left hand. Prototype Buck Basically his classic look but with rips and sharp teeth and claws. In-Game Behavior Ten Nights at Buck's Active on Night 2 he starts on the Main Stage he will then to head to Party Room's 1 and 2 before appearing in the blindspot he is fended off with the strobe light failure to do so will result in death. Ten Nights at Buck's 2 Active on Night 1 he starts in Storage Area 1A he then moves to the left hallway then the generator room then the left doorway he must be given a controlled shock failure will result in death. Ten Nights at Buck's 3 His phantom version appears in CAM 08 the player must switch camera's quickly or he'll jumpscare them giving then a ventilation error. Ten Nights at Buck's 4 He attacks from the left and right on Night 2 the door must be closed on him if he gets into the room the player must flash the light at his eyes and he'll go away failure to do both will result in death. Ten Nights at Buck's:Brother Location On Night 2 when the player has to reboot the systems Funtime Buck will be active he must be fended off with audio kiosks or the flashlight failure to do so will result in death in the custom night he'll send the Noah Hand puppet after the player they must close the door on him if he announces a surprise the player must close the opposite door to avoid death. Ten Nights at Buck's 6:The Finale His classic,prototype,and Funtime versions are active on Night 2 Buck acts how he did in the first game Funtime Buck is fended off with the reboot option while Prototype Buck acts a hybrid between the 2. History In 1988 Buck was created for a ill fated cartoon show at the same time as Noah's Pizza Diner was opening in 1998 He was created for the second time as a animatronic in the 60's during Leobear and Friends the character of TNAB 4 had nightmares of him and the gang in Ten Nights at Buck's 2 he was stored at a warehouse with his fellow animatronic's it caught fire and he became a prop in TNAB 3 however the soul in him became a phantom and he was freed killing their murderer inside a springlock suit..with help of a certain prototype of Noah in TNAB:BL Funtime Buck was created to remember the titular mascot of Buck's Funhouse he was used in experiments in kidnapping children on Night 5 he and his band mates were scooped to form Sakinard in 2046 the gang founded their creator and decided to get their revenge on him by hunting him down for 12 nights. Trivia He was originally named Benny. He has a counterpart named Buster who will get a page in the future. He also plays a role in the TNAB storyline. Category:Ocs Category:Animatronics